Lady Jin
by Magz2015
Summary: When one young woman finds out that her family was once exiled from WU and are planning to take the heads of the Sima Family back to WU so they can go home, she takes matters into her own hands. Refusing to leave the land SHE was born in. Or the dream she has had since a child to become the wife of the man of her dreams. Will it work? Or backfire horribly for her?
1. Chapter 1

"Mother are you home?"

Looking up as her daughter came into the small home she was forced to live in for the last eighteen years, Fa Ling smiled. "I am honey. I am in here."

Going into the kitchen of the small house, Ying Ling smiled as she sat down at the small table. "I saw him again today mother."

With a sigh as she dropped her head and closed her eyes. She didn't like her daughter's obsession with Sima Shi. Especially with the plan that they were going to be putting into action soon. "Ying Ling I wish you would get it through your head. You can adore from afar but remember that he is now and will always be beyond your reach."

Rolling her dark brown eyes, Ying Ling sighed. "I know that mother. But like you said. I can adore from afar. And I can always dream." Then her dancing eyes turned sad. "However news on the street is that they are getting ready to leave the city and aren't sure if any of the Sima family are going to ever come back. Lord Sima Shi included." When she heard her mother gasp she looked up at her and blinked. "Mother?"

With a half-smile Fa Ling looked up at her daughter. "I am sorry dear. I just almost got my finger. When did you hear this?"

Turning back to look down at the table, Ying Ling sighed. "Just before I saw him and Lord Sima Zhao coming back into the city. I heard a couple of the castle maids talking about it."

Fa Ling's thoughts went to the plan that she and her husband and son had going with a few handful of others in the city that were tired of the way the Sima family ruled over them. Though they had their own secret, their own reason for wanting to do this. To return home, and get their daughter as far away from this place as they could.

After a moment she gave her daughter a curious look. "Well when will I have to dry your tears then?"

"The way they talked, they will be leaving in just three more days." Hearing her mother gasp again she jerked her head up and blinked. "Mother?"

Jerking on purpose knocking some of the stuff on the floor, Fa Ling sighed. "I am sorry dear I was just a little distracted. Come here and finish the prep work for me will you? I am going to go and get some more from your father in the fields."

Giving her mother an odd look, Ying Ling walked over and started to work with the prep work as her mother cleaned up the floor then left. Going to look out the door she blinked again as her mother started running the second she was out the door. "Well that was just a little bit odd."

X

In the fields with his son, Ying Yan worked with an extra step today. In just a little over two weeks, they would have the heads of the Sima family and on the way to Wu. He hoped, only hoped that taking out a family like this would get Sun Ce to give them a pardon and let them return to their home and old way of life. 'And my daughter. She will be married off to someone from Wu. I need to do something to get that mind of hers off that bastard.'

"Ying Yan!"

Jerking his head up to see his wife running at them, his throat constricted as he tensed. She was worried. As she reached him he grabbed her shoulders as frantic eyes looked up into his. "Did something happen to Ying Ling?"

Trying to catch her breath, Fa Ling grabbed his arms. "No she is fine. I left her at home doing some of the prep. I told her that I had to come get some things from you that fell on the floor."

"Then what is wrong?"

Wringing her hands together, Fa Ling sighed. "She told me that she heard some castle maids talking today. The Sima family is leaving. In like the next two to three days."

Going back to work after he handed her some rice and a few vegetables, Ying Yan sighed. "Then we will get things ready and do it after they come back and then leave again."

"She said the maids said that they were not coming back. Ever. They are just leaving the castle and abandoning it."

"That would be bad." Ying Yan stopped and looked over at his son as he started to walk toward them. "We can move it up. We will have it ready for two days, but if it is the third then we will just do it then."

Nodding Fa Ling looked back toward the city. "I can't wait. She is too wrapped up in Sima Shi for my liking. The sooner he is gone the sooner she can get over him and move on to someone else from Wu."

"Agreed." As his son reached him, Ying Yan crossed his arms. "Gather those that want to do this for the same reason we do. To return home. Yuan. This is important."

"What is going on father?"

Turning to see his wife vanish into the city he glared. "Your sister told your mother that the castle maids were talking about the Sima family leaving and never coming back. We gotta move it up."

"Right Father."

X

Walking into the throne room, Sima Shi sighed as he half smiled down at his rather focused father. "Father what is on your mind?"

Not even realizing that he was in the room, Sima Yi looked up at his eldest son with a blank look. "Shi. What is it that makes you think I have something on my mind son?"

His smile in place, Sima Shi crossed his arms. "Father. You are the greatest mind that this land has ever seen. And will ever see again. For you to remain silent for too long. That is proof enough that something is on your mind that is troubling you."

With a smile and a small laugh Sima Yi relaxed some. "Indeed. I suppose that to you and your mother especially I would be that easy to read wouldn't I." Closing his eyes as he let out a long sigh, Sima Yi crossed his arms. "I indeed have been wondering about what we are going to do now. We have made the choice to break free from Cao Cao. His ambition of conquest was one I could support. But now that he has decided to be more like Sun Ce and Liu Bei, I am sickened just thinking about it. However, without a land to call our own we have no way to mount a defense. And it is only a matter of time before Guo Jia realizes that we are no longer loyal to him and sends the Wei army to take us out."

Crossing his arms as he closed his eyes, Sima Shi laughed. "Let him come. What could he, even with Guo Jia and Jia Xu do against our intellect father? Between the two of us, we could win a war with the odds of five against five thousand."

His hands fisting on the arms of his throne, Sima Yi glared up at his son with narrowed eyes. "You still don't get everything about strategy Shi. Yes you are right on one point. If our minds and our strategies were followed exactly, we could win just five people against ten thousand. However. You must always allow in your strategies for failure. If someone refuses to do as they are ordered, or they are simply incapable for whatever reason. Any well laid out strategy can be laid to waste in a seconds notice. I do believe even your brother understands that."

"As do I father." Taking a deep breath, Sima Shi then opened his eyes and gave his father a stern look. "But I don't understand why cannot simply make this our strong hold and take this province as a start to taking over the land."

Shaking his head, Sima Yi stood and went to look out the window down at the city. "This is but one small castle my son. One small map on a dot. We need to think bigger than this. And not in the middle of Cao Cao and his lands surrounding us."

"I understand father but….."

"My dear."

Turning to see his wife walking in, Sima Yi blinked at her as he went to her. "Chunhua what are you doing here? You should be resting."

Reaching her husband Zhang Chunhua let him put his arm around her waist. "I could say the same thing about you. You really should not push yourself so hard my dear." Then she turned her attention to her son. "Shi. Why do you come to talk to your father about such matters anyway?"

Giving his mother a bow, Sima Shi smiled. "I was merely asking Father what he was thinking about so hard Mother. The conversation turned into what you heard from that." But then he turned back to his father. He had come to tell him something after all. He just forgot about it when the conversation took the turn that it did. "Though there is something I need to tell you father."

Looking from his wife back to his son, Sima Yi blinked. His eyes were hard and serious. "What is that son?"

Crossing his arms, Sima Shi kept his eyes locked on his father. "It would seem that there are those in the city and the villages outside it that talk too much about what our family does. There have even been those talking about us leaving and not coming back. That could be bad with our plans if it were to get back to Cao Cao or Cao Pi.

With another glare, Sima Yi nodded as he looked down. "Indeed. Though not as smart as I, if Guo Jia and Jia Xu were on the battle field together they might be able to make a stand with us. Might. Jin will make the first move when it comes to battling them." He then turned his glare back to his son. "I want you to find out exactly what is going on out there. Until you do we do not move from this place. We make it look like they are villagers that just want to start trouble. Understood? But do it as quickly as possible."

"Yes father."

Once her son was out of the room, Zhang Chunhua turned to her husband with a smile. "You do not really think that Cao Cao would take the word of mere peasants over yours do you dear?"

Looking down at her with a serious face, Sima Yi sighed. He did not think that. But he knew that Cao Cao would use it. "Cao Cao has known for a long time now that I am not happy with the side lines like I am forced to have under his shadow. He may not take it as truth, but he would try to use it as a way to try to stamp us out before we got going. We cannot afford to be too careful."

"Of course dear."

X

Once again, Ying Ling found herself looking up and out the small window that she had. This late at night, she could lay comfortably and see the moon clearly. It was a full moon that night. 'I just love looking up at the moon. I wonder if Lord Sima Shi does the same thing? I would love it if I could look at it with him.'

"What the hell are you talking about?! We have to move it up! If they don't leave for a few weeks still then it will be ready. But if they do then it will still be ready! We can't risk them leaving and never coming back because we wait to strike them down!"

Jerking as she sat up, Ying Ling's brown eyes were locked on her door and wide as they could go. That was her father's voice. But she didn't know who they were talking about. Slipping out of her bed, she moved quickly but silently across the floor to stand at her door to listen to what was going on. She could clearly hear her father and brother along with several other men that were there. They were all angry. 'What is going on?'

X

With his arms crossed, Ying Yan glared at all the men that were in his home right now. They weren't listening and it was starting to really irritate him! "If those damn bastards really are leaving in just a few days never to come back we have to put our plan into motion. It is coming up very soon for the time of year when most of the men and some women of this village and the city leave to go into the fields to work and have food for winter. We can use that as a cover so that we can get it done and over with."

Looking up at his long-time friend, Chen Yi had his arms crossed as well as he glared up at him. "I agree we could do that. And if there is any truth to it we wouldn't hesitate. But come on Yan. Do you really think that we should do something like that all because your daughter has a crush on Sima Shi and heard some gossiping girls?"

Glancing over at the door where his daughter was sound asleep, Ying Yan sighed as he relaxed. "I hate her obsession that she has with that bastard. I am just glad that here in Wei she is seen as no more than a peasant woman and he wouldn't look at her twice. Had things been different she would have been a Lady of Wu. A true noblewoman with her pick of Wu soldiers or Lords. But it is her obsession with him that causes me to do this. She is so worried about seeing him every day, I know she heard it and either asked the women about it, or snooped around some more to see what she could find out."

Turning back to everyone he had his hard eyes but spoke much softer now. "I also hear that Sun Ce is more forgiving about things that happened in the past, even just a day in the past. With the Sima Family out of his hair for good, I know he will take us back."

Nodding as he stood by the front door listening, Ying Yuan drew their attention. "That is true. I have even been told that the warrior Taishi Ci, after his master was defeated by Sun Ce asked to join and he not only welcomed him, but puts full trust in him as his personal body guard."

Looking around at everyone, Ying Yan hardened his eyes. "Well what say you all? I know you won't rat us out on it. But everyone in this room wants to go back to our lives in Wu. What say you do we move it up so we can take the heads of the Sima Family?" As everyone nodded, he closed his eyes with a nod of his own. "Then it is settled. We will plan it for the two days from now. That way whether it is two, three four or a month, we will have men up there in shifts to keep watch for them. It won't be long now before they are dead and we can go home. And with the place we chose, they won't see us and won't see it coming."

X

Backing across the floor careful not to let the board squeak, Ying Ling had her hand over her mouth as tears streamed down from her eyes. It couldn't be true what she heard! Oh it just couldn't! Once she reached her bed she sat down and just stared down at the floor. 'There is no way that is true! It can't be! I don't believe it! I don't!'

Falling over on her side, for the first time in her life, Ying Ling rolled over putting her back to the door as she cried herself to sleep. Not knowing who she was or what she was going to do now. Did she accept it and help her family? Or should she get some proof and go to Lord Sima Yi about it?


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Ying Ling found herself pacing around her room. She was still confused on what she should do with what she heard last night. It wasn't even dawn yet and she was up and wide eyed. She had to figure out what she was going to do. Did she try to tell him what her father was doing and turn her back on her family. Or did she turn her back on him and do nothing as her father kills him, and not only him but his entire family!

She could see wrong and fault in both! Turning her back on her family would hurt them. She would lose them forever and be on her own. But she would also save at least six lives in doing that. But at the same time even if she did tell him, he would maybe give her a 'thank you' and then she would be on her own for the rest of her life. With no one to help her with anything.

"Ying Ling are you awake in there?"

Flinching at the sound of her father, Ying Ling took a deep breath and forced a smile. She couldn't let him know that she knew what his plans were. She didn't know what he would do or say about it if he knew that she heard him. "Yes Papa." Stopping and sitting on the bed, she smiled up at him as he walked in. "What is it?"

Sitting on the bed next to his daughter, Ying Yan sighed. "Honey what I am going to tell you is important. And I need you to know that your mother and I did not come to this choice easily. Alright?"

Nodding Ying Ling forced her smile. She didn't understand how someone so gentle as the man sitting before her could plan to murder an entire family just to 'go back' to another kingdom. Why didn't he just leave? "What is that Papa?"

Hoping that this would help her to make the transition better, he would tell her the full truth when they got back to their home in Wu, Ying Yan took her hands. "Well I know it is going to be hard on you. But I know you will be able to do it. We are going to be moving."

"Papa why….."

Holding one hand up and stopping her, Ying Yan let out a small laugh. "We just feel like we need something new for the family away from the city. A small farm where we can live on our own and not have to be so close to other people. Your mother and I know the attachment you must have with this house seeing as you were born here…."

Her eyes going wide, Ying Ling gasped. "I was born in this home?"

Nodding Ying Yan laughed. "I know we have told you that before. That's right. Actually in this very room. Your mother was getting it ready for you when she went into labor. We weren't here very long when you were born. Hardly got settled in. Your mother was pregnant with you most of our journey until we found this place. I know it is hard to leave the place where you are born, but I know…"

The switch in her mind clicking, Ying Ling knew what she was going to do now without a doubt. Reaching out and taking her father's hand, she laughed. "Papa. I may have been born in this home but family is family. And should never be apart. My home is with you and Mama no matter what house I live in. I will be just fine."

Reaching out and tapping her under her chin, Ying Yan smiled. "That's my girl. Your mother is down in the cellar getting a few things together down there. Go help her."

"Right Papa." Ying Ling then leaned in and hugged her father. Her mind set. She knew what the right thing to do for her was. She knew.

X

Riding his horse through town with Jia Chong, Sima Shi looked around at the people. Some who accepted the fact that the Sima family was in charge of the area would smile at them. It would seem that they understood what he and his father were doing. Others couldn't care less about them, and then there were those few with contempt in their eyes. It was those that he wanted to watch what was going on.

Looking over at his Lord, Jia Chong sighed. "What exactly are we looking for My Lord?"

"Anything that isn't normal. Leaving too soon for the fields. Just acting stranger than usual when we are out and around the city." Sima Shi then smiled as he looked over at him and gave him a nod. "You will be the one that will be my eyes and ears when I cannot be in the city. We are getting ready to leave so you will keep things in order. Right?"

Seeing the true intent of his Lord's eyes, and remembering his explanation before they left the castle, Jia Chong nodded. "Of course My Lord. Of course."

X

Keeping to how she normally was, Ying Ling watched with the same longing in her eyes that she had before. Looking over at her mother as she glared at him, she sighed. She knew that they wouldn't like it, but she had to do what was right for her. And not letting them kill Sima Shi and his family was what she had to do. She was born in this city. She was born in the land of Wei. She was not going to stand by and let a Lord of Wei be killed because her family did something stupid and got sent away from the land of Wu. She wasn't going to do it.

"Ying Ling did you hear me child?"

Turning back to her mother, Ying Ling blinked with wide eyes. "Sorry Mama what was that?"

Forcing a half-smile, Fa Ling sighed as she shook her head. She couldn't wait to get her the hell out of this city. Away from him. "I need you to go and get your father for me. He and your brother are in the fields just outside the city. Hurry now."

Seeing this as her chance she has been waiting for all day, Ying Ling nodded and then rushed away from her mother. But she had no intention of leaving the city to get her father. If ever at all. Instead she rushed through to her home and down in the cellar. Throwing back a few things she finally found stuff that was red with the Wu symbol on it. "This will prove what I am saying when I get the chance. I just hope I get the chance." Taking a small piece of cloth she rushed back upstairs, into her room and grabbed a bag put the cloth in it, then a few things she would need.

Leaving her room she stopped and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. "I am sorry Mama. Papa. Yuan. But I was born here. I was born in the land of Wei and I will not let you do this. I don't care what becomes of me, I can't let you hurt them. I just can't." Then she rushed through the door and vanished into the shadows. She just had to wait now.

X

The three of them rushing through the door of the house, Fa Ling, Ying Yan and Ying Yuan were all frantic as they searched everywhere for Ying Ling. The last time that she was seen was when Fa Ling sent her to get her father but she never showed up there and they couldn't find her. Even looking in all her favorite places where she would hide so she could try to get another look at Sima Shi when he would go through the city. But nothing!

Sitting down on her daughter's bed Fa Ling had silent tears streaming down her face. "What could have happened to her? She seemed find all day. The only one time she got distracted was right before I sent her after you Yan. And that was when Sima Shi and Jia Chong rode through the city. But I saw them again and she wasn't…"

Going to his wife, Ying Yan sighed as he hugged her as she started to shake. "We will find her. I am sure nothing bad has happened to her. I thought she took me telling her we were leaving here too easy today."

"What the hell!?"

Both flinching and looking up as Ying Yuan walked in with wide eyes. Standing Ying Yan glared. "What is it?"

"The blankets were thrown off. All the Wu stuff that was downstairs was gone through. I don't know if anything is missing. But…" Taking a deep breath Ying Yuan dropped his head. "I think she may have saw it."

"She didn't. I was down there with her and she was with me all day after that. Except for when I sent her to get your father." Then she gasped as she looked over at her husband. "Do you think she…."

Shaking his head Ying Yan did believe fully that his daughter didn't know a thing about what they were planning. Not a single thing. "No I don't think she knew. The only time it was ever talked about here was last night. And before we started talking I looked in at her she was sound asleep and still sound asleep in the same position after it was done. She may have realized that we are going to Wu when we leave though. I didn't tell her that part, just that we were going to a farm."

"What are we going to do now father? We don't know where she is or how long she has been 'gone' for. She could be out of the city by now."

Shaking his head as he went to stand in his door, Ying Yan glared. "No. She will be punished for doing this but she is in the city somewhere. She won't go too far thinking that we are moving without trying to see or talk to Sima Shi. We will just watch the castle closely and get her when we see her."


	3. Chapter 3

Exiting the castle with a lantern Jia Chong smiled as those few souls that were still out and about in the middle of the night scattered. So long as they were not plotting against the Sim family he didn't care what sort of things they had going on.

As he walked through what is normally a busy market place he saw nothing and no one out of the ordinary. But a flickering light caught his attention. Turning to see someone standing down a row of booths in a hood holding a candle. They looked at him then turned and walked away.

His eyes hard now as he followed, he was growing more and more suspicious as he did so. Each time he would see this figure it would wait till he started toward it and the move again. Finally when there was only one place that it could go, he glared as the figure stood in the shadow part of the small castle wall. "What is it that you lured me out here for? Speak. You wanted to tell me something did you not?"

Shaking, knowing that she had the proof though, Ying Ling kept her head down as she whispered. "Douse your lantern if you would. And I will tell you what I know."

His eyes hard as he pulled a single throwing ax and then blew his lantern out totally. "What is it then?"

Looking up at him as he stopped a foot from her, her eyes were hard as stone. She had to do this. "I know of a plan to try to kill Lord Sima Yi and his entire family. And those that serve him as well."

"You do? How do you know of this?"

Taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes and swallowed hard. "Because my father is the one that is leading it. I overheard it last night and some of why."

"Out with it then." Jia Chong was growing tiresome of this. But he would listen since it was this sort of thing that Sima Shi asked him to be on the lookout for. 'And she better not be wasting my time.

"Last night I woke in the middle of the night. That was when I heard my father. Listening they were talking about their plan to kill Lord Sima Yi and his family and followers. His reasons were because he hopes taking their heads to Sun Ce will let him go back to his home and life he had in Wu."

"You have proof of this?"

Nodding as she moved a hand out of her cloak she handed him the piece of cloth that had the symbol of Wu on it. And the character for Ying on it. "That I am guessing belonged to my father and his family. It is red and gold and has the symbol of Wu on it and Ying under it. It was hidden away under my home with many other things as well that all had to do with Wu."

Stepping out into the moonlight, Jia Chong's eyes hardened to see the cloth was exactly like she said. Going back to stand over her with a glare, he crossed his arms. "If that is the case then how do I know that this isn't just some ploy of yours try and make them detour what they are doing so the true plan could be done?"

Looking up at him again as she dropped the hood off of her head Ying Ling took a deep breath. "My parents and my brother were born in Wu and long for the life they had there. They want to all go back. I care not what happens to me. I know I will be on my own after this. But I was not. I was born in this very city. I was born into the land of Wei. I will forever be loyal to Lord Sima Yi. If I can save his life, and the lives of his family then I will do it. Even at the cost of my own."

There was no lie in how she spoke or what she said. Even in the shadows, he could see the glimmer in her eyes. "What is your name?"

"I am Ying Ling. Though I would wish to change the Ying part of it."

"I see." Taking her by the arm, Jia Chong then grabbed her wrist and pulled her along with him as he went back out in the moonlight. "Show me where this house of yours is."

Trying to pull free of him, her voice begged. "Please don't make me go back near there. If they see me with you they will know that I know about it and abandon everything!"

Stopping Jia Chong glared forward. She had a point. "Fine. Do you know when they will strike?"

"In three days."

Turning and heading for the castle, Jia Chong glared. There was not one single person in the city that could take on the Sima family in a head on fight. If this was true it would be an ambush. And he had a way to figure out if it was or not.

"Why are you taking me to the castle?" Ying Ling tried not to sound terrified but she was. Shaking violently. She had no clue what was going to happen.

Once he had her inside he didn't stop until he reached an empty room. Going inside he sighed as he turned to her. "Because I need to speak with Lord Sima Shi and let him know what you have said to me tonight. But first. Did they say anything about how they are planning to do this?"

Shaking her head, Ying Ling kept the hood in place. "I do not. I know it is some sort of an ambush though. The only thing other than that they were planning to kill them is that they would not see it coming, and that they would not be able to see them."

Crossing his arms after he lit a candle Jia Chong sighed. "It sounds like an ambush. And I think I know where."

"My Lord what am I doing….."

"You will be staying here for the rest of tonight and tomorrow night. After sun sets the night after next I will take you to a place you will be able to hide and will tell you what you are to do next. Right now I need to know where your home is."

"Alright but…." She then jumped as he was there instantly and held out a scroll and a brush with ink. "Okay." Taking it she went to the side table of the bed and sketched out the best that she could where her house was. "Just in case there is some confusion on my map, if you head straight down past the market place to the outer parts of the city, turn to the left the third street down and it is five houses down." Shen then turned and handed it up to him.

"Thank you. Relax and get some rest." Then he was gone.

Ying Ling walked over and sat on the bed. She knew it was small compared to the rooms like Sima Shi and his family had, but it was bigger than her entire home! Taking a deep breath as a single tear fell from her eyes she turned and lay down on the bed as she looked up at the ceiling. 'I do hope that at some point they can forgive me. But I have to do what is right. I have to.'


	4. Chapter 4

"My Lord."

Looking up from where he sat at his desk, Sima Shi blinked with curious eyes. It was Jia Chong. But he also knew he should have been on patrol at night. "Come in Jia Chong. What is it? Did you find something out already?"

Walking into his Lord's room Jia Chong nodded with a smile. "Indeed I did My Lord. Not long after I entered the city. In fact there was a young woman waiting there for me it would seem."

"Oh?"

Walking over and dropping the Wu cloth on his desk before him. "Let's just say that what little information she said she could give me, with this I believe her."

His eyes hard and slits, Sima Shi fisted the cloth in his hand. "What did she say and where is she?"

"From what she has told me and what I think, there is a plan to ambush us as we leave in three days. If I might suggest a plan My Lord."

"Where is she?"

"In an empty bedroom in the castle. She was terrified to show me her home. She said that there more from Wu under her house." Holding the scroll out he sighed. "I am going to make a proclamation tomorrow. That one of the servants has stolen from you and we are going to find them. Searching homes. I will do this tomorrow, if I find the Wu things, I will leave them but will tell me the truth."

"How does she know this if she is not in on it?"

"Her family is all from Wu. They hope the heads of your family and those that serve and are loyal to you will prompt Sun Ce into letting them go back to Wu. However she says she was born here and doesn't wish to see it go through."

"Take me to her."

"Now My Lord?"

"Now!"

"My Lord she will be in the room come morning. Right now I need to talk to you about a plan I think might work."

Crossing his arms, Sima Shi sighed. "What?"

"She is willing to go to any length to prove it. Tomorrow I will find out where her home is and station some men as villagers to watch them. I also will have the area scouted where the ambush can come from and find out what they see and how it would work. I also want to have her in place that next morning and she will jump out in front of everyone stopping us before we leave the city. I want to see the reactions of her parents when it happens."

"That might work. I will talk to father about it in the morning before you do anything. And I want to talk to her as well."

"My Lord."

X

Leaving Sima Shi, Jia Chong went back out into the city after studying and memorizing the map and the directions she wrote. He easily found the house she was talking about. Looking over as the door flung open he knew it was the right place to see the man and woman standing there. The girl looked just like her. That was where they would be doing tomorrow. He hoped at any rate.

X

Going back in the home, Fa Ling sighed. "I hoped the footsteps would have been Ying Ling coming home."

"She will be home soon I am sure of it." Ying Yan looked over at his son and gave him a nod. He wanted to know what Jia Chong was doing. His son would follow him. "Come my wife. Let's just go lay down. It is late and we will go looking for her first thing in the morning I promise."

"I just hope she didn't run away so that she wouldn't have to leave."

Laughing as he carried his wife toward their bedroom, Ying Yan laughed. "I doubt it. The fact that she is a peasant here will save it, but she probably hopes to be able to talk to Sima Shi at one point. I do hate to hurt her, maybe letting her see he wouldn't talk to her at all would help her see how heartless they are. She is already going to be mad enough when she realizes what was going on."

"I know. I just don't want anything to happen to her."

"I know love. I know."

X

Rounding another corner and going down another street, Jia Chong closed his eyes as he sighed. He was being followed. He guessed since this guy was younger, he was Ying Ling's brother. He had to play the game right. He was certain now that she was doing nothing but telling the truth. Otherwise there would be no reason at all for him to be followed.

Taking his time and going through all the different roads, he was shocked to see that he was still being followed. He then turned and headed back toward the castle. It was clear that they were up to something. Now he just had two more days to figure out exactly when and how it was going to happen. And he would do just that.

X

Once back in his house Ying Yuan found his father waiting. "I don't think he noticed me. But he seems to just be on a patrol of the city. He walked through each road of the village and the market place in the city." Dropping his head as he sighed. "I also looked but couldn't find a trace of Ying Ling either."

"I thought as not. She has found somewhere to hide. I know she is trying to get a chance to try and talk to Sima Shi. In one way I want to let her so she can see how we know they are. In another way I don't want that bastard to look at her let alone even speak one word to her."

"I know but….."

Turning and going back toward his room, Ying Yan sighed. "We just have to wait and find her. I will give her until tomorrow night and then we are going to search until we find her so we can leave after the deed is done."

"Right Father."


	5. Chapter 5

Walking into his study, Sima Yi glared to find that both of his son's and Jia Chong were already there. "What is going on? Why are you all here? And Zhao you are actually up this early?"

"Well Father this isn't something that even I can be lax about."

"What?"

Pulling his father's attention to him, Sima Shi cleared his throat. "It turns out that it didn't take long to figure out that the rumors were not just mere rumors after all. Though not about our leaving after all."

Sitting down before them, Sima Yi crossed his arms as his eyes narrowed at his son's. "What did you find out?"

"I rode through the city a few times yesterday. I then instructed Jia Chong to go into the city on a night patrol." Sima Shi then looked over at Jia Chong. "He came to me last night and well…."

"I no sooner left the castle last night when there was a cloaked hooded figure blocking my path. I followed it and it turned out to be a young woman who wanted to tell me that her father is planning on ambushing us as we leave killing us all. For the purpose of taking our heads to Sun Ce and going 'back' to Wu."

Slamming his hands on his desk Sima Yi was in a rage! "What!? How do you know this is true Jia Chong?"

Tossing the cloth onto the desk before his father, Sima Shi sighed. "She gave him this. And told him what she heard."

Nodding Jia Chong drew Sima Yi's angry eyes to him once again. "I pushed her on why she would do this seeing as if her parents and brother were from Wu, she was too. She told me that she was born here in this City. She was born into the Wei Kingdom and would forever remain Loyal to you. She didn't care what happened to her, so long as she could save the your life and the lives of your family and those that serve you."

"Where is this woman?"

"She is here in the castle. I will send for her. First I want to go over a plan I came up with last night. Using her as a vital part of it."

"What sort of a plan is that?"

"It is simple really." Jia Chong then smiled an sly smile as he went into great detail what his plan would be.

X

Pacing in the room, Ying Ling didn't know what was going to happen. Jia Chong said that he would come for her when she was needed but it was already midday and he hadn't come back at all. She was starting to fear that they wouldn't believe her and would do what they were going to do anyway and her father get to kill them!

The sudden sound of a knock on the door made her jump as she jerked around toward the door. "Yes?" She hoped that it was Jia Chong that was standing in the door as it opened. She didn't know what she was going to do if they didn't believe her.

Relief flooding her when it was in fact Jia Chong standing there. Giving him a bow she sighed. "My Lord."

"Come with me. You do not have to bow to me either. Nor refer to me as My Lord or Lord Jia Chong. Just a simple Jia Chong will do." When all she did was nod and follow him he smiled. "There has been a plan put into action already. You are not going to be told all of it, but of what your part of it is."

"Alright. I will do what is required of me."

"I am counting on it." He then turned and walked into Sima Yi's study. "In here Ying Ling."

Walking in to see not only was Sima Yi himself there, but Sima Shi and Sima Zhao as well! Stopping and giving a low and gracious bow, she folded her hands before her. "My Lords."

Pleased that someone who was raised the way she was would know how to show the proper respect to them, Sima Yi smiled. "Come in woman. What is it that they call you?"

Moving in to kneel to where Jia Chong pointed, Ying Ling kept her hands folded before her as she looked up at him. "I am called Ying Ling."

Holding up the cloth, Sima Yi sighed. "The same Ying that is written on this?"

Another small bow and she sighed. "With all due respect My Lord, that would refer to my father. He is the one who wants to return to Wu and where 'he was born' it would seem. I was born here in this very city. I was born into the Wei Kingdom and could not sit by and let it happen."

"For that you have our gratitude Ying Ling."

Jerking her head up to see the smile on Sima Zhao's face she nodded. "It is what needs to be done."

"Indeed. However the fact that you have went against your father says a lot. But I want to know this. Would you openly expose him?"

Turning back to Sima Yi, she blinked for a second. "What do you mean My Lord?"

"If your job in our plan to stop this and bring those involved to justice for conspiring to commit this act, was to openly in front of the city call your father out on what his is planning would you do it?"

Without a seconds thought she gave him a nod. "I would My Lord. I know it is wrong in a way what I am doing. Turning on my own family. However, I cannot sit back and just let them do something like this. I will do what you require of me My Lord."

Keeping his eyes on her, Sima Shi first noted just how beautiful she was. If she wasn't wearing the cloak and a more fitting outfit she would be even more so. He knew he had seen her around the market at times as well. She was one of the very select few that had pure adoration for him when she looked at him. "I believe her Father."

"Yes." Nodding as he crossed his arms, Sima Yi smiled. "As do I Shi. There was no hesitation in her voice and she hasn't lost the resolve to do what she has done in her eyes one second. That is good to know young lady. Jia Chong if you would."

Nodding to his lord, Jia Chong drew her attention to him. "You will remain here in the castle, tomorrow night I will take you by the main gate and hide you. When we are almost there, you are to run out and play like you are telling us for the first time. Holding up the cloth as your proof. We wish to know what some of the other villagers will do, not just your own family."

Blinking as she kept her eyes locked on his, Ying Ling nodded but then let her head fall to the side. "I understand that. You wish to know who all is in on it, not just my father and brother. But, I don't know any other details than what I told you last night. If someone should try to go and warn the ones who are going to do it?"

"She has a good mind too it would seem."

Turning a blushing face to Sima Shi she blinked at him. "My Lord?"

"We are going to figure out where they are, and those that are going to do do the act are going to be killed for what they are planning. I cannot say for sure what will happen to your family. However, that was one small detail we missed. Father?" Sima Shi then turned back to his father with a smile.

"Indeed. We wanted to see how they will react to what is going on but hadn't thought about them warning anyone anyway. We will have extra guards posted from the village toward the spot where ever it is to stop those that would try to go and warn them." Sima Yi then turned and looked Ying Ling in her face. "For your role in this, I will not let it be said that I do not repay a debt in kind. You will also then come with us to the next place we make our home. Possibly a place in the palace as well. In order to thank you."

"My Lord you do not have to go to such an extent as that. I will…"

Laughing as he crossed his arms, Sima Zhao pulled her attention to him. "Don't worry about it. You didn't have to do what you did to let us know. And once my father makes up his mind you won't be able to change it."

Blinking for a moment then turning back to Sima Yi who still smiled at her, Ying Ling let her own smile play as she bowed low where she sat. "I thank you very much My Lord."

"More like it. Jia Chong escort her back to her room. I will have food sent to her. Then start on the next stages of the plan."

"My Lord."


	6. Chapter 6

Just before he exited the castle, Jia Chong smiled when a soldier ran up to him. This one he sent out to scout. The way they always left there were hills on each side. He was sent to the left another to the right. "What did you find?"

"We found a place where they are going to be at on the left. It would seem that that from where they are, they wouldn't be able to see them coming. But would hear the horses. There are bows and arrows there with a perfectly clear view of the signal fire on the right side of the city walls."

His eyes glaring Jia Chong fisted his hands. He knew what he would do then when Ying Ling did what she was supposed to do. "Where is…" But the other scout knelt next to him about that time. "Did you find it?"

"I did My Lord. It is a little further down from the place that he found. They will be able to see the signal fire from there clearly. I tested the different ways. If they fire toward the palace walls soon as the fire is lit, a barrage of arrows will fall on whomever is there."

Turning to the first one there, Jia Chong glared. "How far out is the signal?"

"Just at the first bend."

Crossing his arms as he thought, Jia Chong figured with what they said, just after the first bend and before the second is where the deaths would be. No one knew what Ying Ling's father would say or do when he see his daughter throw herself out and rat him out. Probably say she is crazy. But he figured that he and his son at least could be dealt with by sending them out before everyone if there really is no plan.

Looking back down at them he glared. "I want a small force with each of you. Tomorrow is when they put it into action. Find a place in the hills over each place and have archers ready. After they fire, fire down on them and take them all out."

Blinking as he looked up, the first one there was confused. "But if we wait until they fire it will be too late."

Laughing as he headed out of the palace, Jia Chong shook his head. "Not for the Sima family. Just do as you are ordered."

"My Lord!"

X

With glares, Ying Yan and his family were forced out of their home by Jia Chong. Once they were out he turned and was glaring into his face. "What is the meaning of this? Why are you forcing us out of our home!? We have done nothing."

"There is a thief that is hiding in this city somewhere. We are going to find him. We have already searched the market, and every home up till this one. We will search every home after this." Stepping up as his eyes narrowed. "Or do you mean to defy what Lord Sima Yi has said is to happen to find the thief?"

Saying nothing, Ying Yan just glared at him as he held his wife. He was going to have to find his daughter tonight. So they could leave tomorrow after everything is done. He knew she would be upset when she saw what they were taking to Sun Ce. But she would get over it. And he was sure Sun Ce would help him in arranging a wedding for her. Anything to get these people out of her mind!

X

Inside the home, Zhong Hui went to the place that the girl told him the trap door would be in the kitchen. Under a mat. His men were ransacking the house, he told them not to take anything but make it look like they were clearly looking for someone. Slipping into the trap door he held a candle for light and glared as he saw the blankets over mounds of stuff.

Going and throwing a corner back he glared as he ripped a piece of cloth that belonged to some outfit. Red and gold. The colors of Wu! Stuffing it in his armor he shook his head. 'These people.'

Going back up he closed the trap door and placed the mat where it was. Turning to his men he sighed. "Let's go. He isn't here." Walking out of the house he nodded to Jia Chong and went on toward the next house. The house after that, their phony thief was hiding. "No one here. Moving on."

Turning to Jia Chong, Ying Yan glared. "So can we go back in our house now?"

"Sure. No one was in there." Jia Chong then turned to the next house. Soon this ruse would be over. And the final stages of the plan set into motion. And first thing in the morning, Ying Ling would do her part of the plan. Forcing those who were involved to be punished.

X

"My Lord."

Looking up from where he sat at his desk, Sima Yi sighed. "Come in Jia Chong." When he walked in he glared. "Did you pinpoint the exact house?"

Nodding as he sat down before him Jia Chong laid the ripped piece of Wu cloth on his desk. "This is what he was able to obtain. It is the same house I thought it was. I have also heard from the scouts that we sent out along the path. The ambush is not one set on visual sights. But one. The signal fire on the right city wall corner. One person on the left will hear horses, lite it on fire. The ones on the right the fire arrows toward the gate. The area between the first bend and the second bend, just before it opens up and the hills subside. That is the site they think we are going to die."

"They know this for sure?" 

Nodding Jia Chong crossed his arms with a smile. "I want to change the plan slightly. After her father comes out of the crowds. Call his bluff. Send him and his son if he is there as well out on horses to prove she is acting crazy. I am sure that is what he is going to say. Send him out. Let him go out and see what happens. I have men waiting to take out both the one or ones doing the fire, and the ones with the ambush."

Nodding as he crossed his arms, Sima Yi glared at his desk and the red and gold cloth on it. "Good. The sooner we get them taken care of the better. And you also have things set into motion for our break from Cao Cao?"

"I do. Including forcing Jia Xu into coming to our side. Guo Jia won't be so easy. But with you, Lord Sima Shi, Lord Sima Zhao and Jia Xu. He can be outwitted."

Snorting as he grabbed the cloth and tossed it into his fire. "Zhao. He isn't…."

Standing and giving a bow, Jia Chong laughed. "More adept than you think. He acts lazy so he doesn't have to do it for some reason. His mind is as sharp as Lord Sima Shi's. Until morning My Lord."

Shaking his head Sima Yi looked back down at his desk as he finished the last of the things they needed before they left tomorrow. "He should know though if he shows it so I know he isn't totally lacking, I wouldn't ride him as hard."

X

"Wake up Ying Ling."

Opening her eyes slowly, Ying Ling yawned as she focused on who was over her saying her name. When she realized it was Jia Chong she gasped as she woke up and sat up fast as she moved away from him. "My Lord."

"Jia Chong only. I told you that." Smiling as he held his hand out for her, Jia Chong gave her a nod. "It is nearly dawn and time to get you into position."

Reaching out and taking his hand, she let him lead her through the halls of the castle, outside and to the main gate in a round about way. When he stopped she ran into the back of him and jumped back. "I am sorry."

"It is alright." He then lifted her and placed her in an area that she could fit and be hidden with a small door. Pointing to a circle in the rock. "You can see the path we are coming from through there. The second you see Lord Sima Yi get out of your site, jump out and throw yourself before him and Lady Zhang Chunhua on the ground."

Nodding as she positioned herself to hide and look at the same time, Ying Ling looked at him with set eyes. "When I do I am to beg him not to leave just yet because of a threat on his life."

Nodding he fixed the door and smiled. "He will treat you like a fool at first but it is part of the plan." He then went back the way that he brought her, and made it back to the castle just as the sun rose. Turning around he could see the starts of the market getting started. He got her there just in time. 'Now we fish them out.'


	7. Chapter 7

"Did you find her Ying Yan?"

With a glare as he slammed his door shut Ying Yan rubbed his neck. "We did not. I am thinking we are going to have to go with the backup plan until she is found. Once we have their heads send Ying Yuan on to Wu and Sun Ce. Once we find her, we leave and meet him there. Hopefully at our old home."

Nodding a she whipped her eyes, Fa Ling took a deep breath. "I just hope we do find her soon. I fear the worst right now. I fear that to stay here with them, she may have fled to another castle, or is outside the walls where anything could happen to her."

Pulling his wife into his arms, Ying Yan sighed as he rubbed her back. "I worry about that too. But knowing that they are leaving today, Yuan and I will be in the crowd watching and searching as we follow along with the Sima family. Surely we will see her as she tries to see that bastard then and be able to get her."

"I do hope so."

X

Ying Ling looked through the hole as she waited to see the Sima family coming. She had no clue what was going to happen when she jumped out of here. She did know only one thing. Death waited for at least her father, maybe her whole family. But she also knew what she was doing was the right thing.

Her parents and her brother were born in Wu. They are the only ones who want to go back there. She was not. She was born in this city. She was born into the Kingdom of Wei. She would never claim to have anything to do with Wu. Nor would she let her Lord be killed because her father did something horrible to get banned in the first place.

The sounds of horses drew her attention. Looking through the hole again she started shaking when she saw them round the corner. There were a mix of things happening in the crowds. Some sad to see them leave, others just there cause everyone else was, and those that were elated that they were leaving. 'It is time. Now it is time to do or die.'

X

Riding his horse, positioned just behind Lady Zhang Chunhua, right next to Sima Shi, and in front of Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji, Jia Chong smiled as they came closer and closer to the place where the last few days of planning would foil the plan.

Just as Sima Yi would have gotten out of her sight, Jia Chong narrowed his eyes as he looked to the sides. Waiting to see the reaction of her brother and father who seemed to be following them. 'Let's see how they react.'

"My Lord please stop!" Ying Ling threw herself out the door to land on the ground, feet from the hooves of Sima Yi's horse. It wasn't hard to fake the tears that she had. She was upset because of what her family was going to do, what she was doing. And scared to death of what was going to happen. "My Lord please I beg of you not to leave this way for it will mean your certain death."

A glare in his eyes, Sima Yi couldn't help but be impressed that she actually went through with this. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes. "Please. Now remove yourself from my path."

Shaking her head as she sat there, Ying Ling could feel that shiver up her spine when she would get when she was a child and her father was cross with her. He sees her. "Please Lord Sima Yi I beg of you. There is an ambush waiting to kill you all. Please do not…"

"If there was such an ambush in motion I would have figured it out before now. Now one more time. Remove yourself from my path." Movement caught his eye as he watched as an older man ran through the crowd and toward Ying Ling. 'That must be her father.'

"Ying Ling! Where have you been I have been looking all over for you!" Ying Yan had his classic glare in his eyes, though his face said he was worried. He didn't know when, but she figured it out! He had to hope that Sima Yi wouldn't believe her. "Come on your mother is worried about you."

As her father started to reach down for her, Ying Ling jerked away and backed away from him. Stopping when her back hit the bottom of the place she was hiding. "No! I will not go with you! You are the one that planned it! You are the one who wants to kill them!"

"Come my daughter. That is something that you have once again made up. You need to stop this." Ying Yan then reached down and grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. With her trying to pull herself free he turned with a forced bow to Sima Yi. "My apologies My Lord."

Frantic, Ying Ling jerked hard and pulled her hand from his as she fell down on her backside again. "I am not making this up Father! You are doing this because you want to take their heads to Wu!"

His eyes flashing as he jerked his head down at her, Ying Yan had never felt like he wanted to back hand his little girl until now. "You really need to stop making…."

Pulling the cloth she had she threw it on the ground. "I found that three days ago in the basement! You have much more from Wu with Ying all over it! Am I making that up Father?"

"I don't know where you come up with this, or got this from Ying Ling but you are coming with me right….." Stopping he turned a glare into Sima Shi's glaring eyes. "This is between me and my daughter. I respectfully asking you to step back."

Shaking his head as he stood there with the sword to the man's throat, Sima Shi kept his glare in his eyes. "If what she says is truth, it does concern me. If not it does not. However. Your reaction of being angry has raised my suspicions. Why are you angry?"

"She does this from time to time. She wants to do something. And when she doesn't get to do it like she wants, she goes crazy. Sometimes it is like dealing with two different people." Crossing his arms, Ying Yan closed his eyes as he glared behind them. "Now move your sword I will get my daughter and be on our way."

Anger flashing in her eyes as they streamed more tears, he was trying to to make her sound like she was a total nutcase! She wasn't! Breathing heavy now she glared up at him. "So you are telling me that I imagined hearing you say you wanted to take the head of the Sima family back to Wu to go home after Sun Jian banned you? I just imagined seeing all the Wu stuff in our home!"

"You know you did Ying Ling. We have lived in this city for generations. Now stop acting like a brat and get up." Ying Yan started to move around and grab her but glared harder when she slapped his hand from her and backed up again. "Ying Ling…"

"My Lord." All eyes on him now, Jia Chong crossed his arms. "There is a simple way to know who it is that is not speaking the truth here. Have some extra horses given to him. Let him ride one and lead a few out of the gate. If she is clearly making it up, he will be fine. If not, he will get what he would have gotten anyway. Put to death."

"That is an excellent idea Jia Chong." Sima Yi waved his hand. "Have someone bring three extra horses."

Ying Yuan wanted to go to his father, but right now someone had to go and warn them not to fire yet. Not till the second set of horses! He slipped away and then ran for his home, and the back way up to the mountain. Where he could tell the others not to fire until the second set of horses!

With a glare down into his daughter's serious and crying brown eyes, he never would have thought that the infatuation she had with Sima Shi would have lead his daughter to turn on him like this. And now he had to think of a way to get out of this, or he was going to end up dead himself! They were going on sound only not sight! "This is pointless. I will not do this. Ying Ling we are going home."

Though this time as he reached for her he felt the point of Sima Shi's blade on his neck again. "Just let me…"

"I think not. I think Jia Chong has an excellent idea. The extra horses are in the back. They will be up here in a moment." Sima Shi then turned his other hand to the girl. "If you would stand please."

A nod with a shaky hand, Ying Ling took his and could have sworn that she felt a bolt of lightning race down her spine at his touch. "My Lord."

"Ying Ling!"

All eyes turned to see a woman racing out of the crowds and for Ying Ling. Sima Shi sighed as he side stepped and didn't let the woman who was clearly Ying Ling's mother reach her daughter. "I am sorry ma'am but until a matter is resolved. She stays right here."

Her eyes crying from relief that her daughter was alright, but fear of what he was talking about, Fa Ling looked up at her husband. "What matter is he talking about?"

"Something about an ambush to kill the Sima family. Ying Ling has it decided and told them I am planning it."

Her throat constricting, Fa Ling turned back to her daughter. "You know better than that young lady."

"You are in on it with him. You know about it too and you were helping to hide it!" Then the sound of horses drew her attention as her heart broke. Her father was getting ready to ride out to his death. But she wasn't going to go back now. Not now. She couldn't.

"If you would be so kind?" Sima Yi then gestured toward the lead horse with a saddle, the other two horses tied behind it from the back of the saddle.

Watching as she shook, Fa Ling didn't know what was going on. Her husband went and got on the horse and glared with pure hate and rage down at their daughter. "Darling?"

When she reached him, Ying Yan leaned down and kissed her. "It will be alright love."

Even more tears gushed from her eyes as with his head held high, he knew what was going to happen. All Fa Ling could do was cover her mouth. She didn't know how her daughter could do this. She told them and now it was the cause of the death of her father.

X

Racing back toward the gate to try and stop what was going to happen, after seeing the extra guards all around the city, Ying Yuan jerked his head up when he heard someone mention fire. The signal was lit!

Racing again he had to find his mother! Where was she! He had to hide her! And he would avenge his father!


	8. Chapter 8

The sound of the horses screaming just before it fell silent, Sima Shi motioned to one of the soldiers that were with them. "Go and check and see what happened."

"My Lord."

He then looked down at Ying Ling and saw her shaking as she hugged herself. Her eyes shut tightly as tears spilled from them. He would do his best to comfort her, momentarily. He had to make sure that her father was dead and see what other reactions were going to be. Though he was sure that Jia Chong already knew who was who.

Looking up as the soldier ran back in the gate, Fa Ling gasped when she heard the feint cries of men. Her eyes extra wide as she looked over at her daughter. Did they already know? Did she really do this knowing what would happen to her own family! "Ying Ling…" But then she froze when Sima Shi lead her away from where they were to his horse and sat her up on it. "What are you doing!?"

Just as he was on his horse behind the shaking girl, Sima Shi glared down at her mother making her stop dead in her tracks. "We knew three days ago what your plan was woman. Unlike you and your husband who wanted a life refused to you. Your daughter did what would be expected of someone loyal to my family. For her coming forth and letting us know what was going on, she is not going to be left here. She is coming with us."

Frantic eyes as soldiers came up around her, Fa Ling hugged herself. "Am I to meet my husband's same end?"

The way that Ying Ling started to shake as she hugged herself tightly, Sima Shi sighed. "You are the only one who will escape death. The others will not be so lucky. Your son included." He then ignored her please to spare her son as he turned to Jia Chong. "You know what to do and then catch up with us when you are done."

"My Lord."

Fa Ling looked up from where she was pushed to the ground to see her daughter in the arms of the ones they wanted to kill today. 'How could you do this to us? Ying Ling. How?"

X

Once they were free of the path, Sima Yi sighed as he glanced back at the girl as she sobbed in his son's arms. He knew it would be hard for her to do something like that. But was impressed she did it. Knowing what was going to happen to her family the second it was proven. Knowing what length she would go to for the Sima family, the way his son was looking at her. He wouldn't have a problem at all with that.

With a small laugh as she covered her mouth with the back of her hand Zhang Chunhua looked over at her husband's pleasant smile. "You see the same thing I do, don't you dear."

"I do. Considering what she put herself through today for our sake. She proved her loyalty to the Sima family. I would be fine with it." When he heard her laugh, Sima Yi looked over at his wife with confused eyes to see the light dancing in hers. "Dear what are you up to?"

"OH just going to have Yuanji help me and do a makeover when we get to the next castle. Which by the way is where?"

His eyes hardened as he and his wife lead the way for his army he smiled. "We are going to Hefei. Yes I know that both Cao Cao and Cao Pi could get through that castle. But knowing they will be coming at some point to try to 'squash' us. When they get there the modifications should be made and done. It will look the same, but function differently."

"I see."

X

With a small smile that was full of warmth, Sima Shi smiled as Ying Ling started to lean against him but then sat straight up. "You are welcome to lean on me you know."

"It I just that you are…." Then she gasped as she started shaking more and her face flushed red when Sima Shi reached up and touched her head and made her lean on him, laying her head on his shoulder. "I am just a peasant and this isn't proper."

"You are no longer just a mere peasant by no means. And I said it is alright so relax. Just relax and lean on me. We will be in the saddle most of the day today and after what just happened, you just need to rest." When she still shook, but did seem to to not be so tense he closed his eyes with a smile. "That's better."

Looking back at the girl, Sima Yi smiled. "By the way Ying Ling. When we met you said your name but that you no longer wish to be called Ying Ling. Is there meaning behind your name?"

Looking up at Sima Yi as she sat up again, Ying Ling nodded. "There is. Mother named me after her and my grandmother. My grandmother was Mei Ling, mother was Fa Ling. I also had a friend that was Zhao Ling. I would like to keep Ling but I do wish to change Ying. I am just not sure what to change it too."

Thinking for a moment, Sima Yi sighed. "I am not sure what we could change it too. Dear do you have any ideas?"

Looking back at the girl that was now once again leaning on her son's shoulder she thought for a moment. Then she nodded with a smile. "How about Cai Ling?"

Looking down at her Sima Shi blinked. "Do you like that name? Cai Ling? I think it would suit you perfectly."

Dropping her head as she tried to hide her face under her hair, Ying Ling nodded. "I do."

"Good." Looking straight again, Sima Shi smiled brightly. "Then from now on you are no longer part of the Ying family and your name from this moment on is Cai Ling."

Nodding as she kept her head down, Cai Ling smiled as she sat there. She was in the arms of the man she knew now that she would always love, on her way to a new life with a new name. Though she still couldn't help but feel a little bad about what happened to her father and would her brother if they found him. 'Papa. I know you are disappointed in me right now. I am sorry for that but I did what I had to do. I did the right thing. I will always love you, but with everything, Cai Ling is my name. I am sorry.'

X

Sitting in the middle of the charred remains of what was eighteen years worth of her life, Fa Ling cried hysterically. The night was just starting to fall. Her husband was dead, betrayed by his own daughter. Her son was missing. Those that helped her husband with this plan were now dead, as well as most of their families. Leaving the small children and the girls.

Lifting a hand full of ash she sighed as her tears fell even faster from her eyes. In the blink of an eye she lost her entire family. She never imagined when they came up with what would have been the perfect plan to get rid of the Sima family that it would backfire like this.

"Mother."

With a gasp, Fa Ling turned and looked up into her son's brown eyes. "Ying Yuan!" Lunging off the ground she threw her arms around her son's neck. She thought for sure that they found him and killed him. "My son….my son. I was so worried that they found you."

Hugging his mother, Ying Yuan sighed as he looked around at his destroyed house. He couldn't help but feel anger and hate toward his little sister now. He always thought that it was nothing more than a crush when it came to Sima Shi. He never thought that she would have done something that would have lead to the death of her own father.

Lifting his mother he sighed as he turned and rushed away from the ruins of the house. His eyes set. He couldn't do what she did. He couldn't see his sister dead for what she has done. But he would make her life hell. He would succeed where their father failed because of her. "Don't worry mother. I will take care of you. And my sister will learn the hard way that she can't stop what is supposed to happen."

"You aren't going to….."

"I am going to break her heart and spirit. But that is it. I won't do what she has done. But she will learn when I do what Father could not and take the heads of all the Sima family." His eyes narrowed when he saw the way that Sima Shi put his arm around his little sister. "Starting with Sima Shi."


	9. Chapter 9

That first night as they made camp, Cai Ling tried to help with the workers that were setting up the tents and stuff, but each time she went to go and help, Sima Shi would stop her and pull her back over with him. Finally just as the sun set she looked around to see that everything was done. 'I wonder if he will let me help take it down in the morning? I don't understand why he wouldn't let me help set it up.'

"My Lord the special section you requested is finished."

Looking up Sima Shi smiled as he stood. "Good." Reaching down he took Cai Ling's hand and pulled her along with him. "Come with me."

"My Lord?" Cai Ling looked around as he lead her past two other large tents. In one she she knew was Sima Yi and Zhang Chunhua's tent. It was the biggest one there. Walking past the middle one she could hear Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji talking. So she figured that the other big one was Sima Shi's tent.

But when he started to take her into the tent she gasped as she pulled her hand from his and folded them before her as she dropped her head. "My Lord I….."

"What is it?"

"It would not be proper. I would not want to have people…"

Laughing he reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her into the tent with him anyway. "To talk? Let them talk it matters not to me. We told you that your station in life is no longer a peasant. You do not have to worry about anything ever again."

Looking around as she started shaking. This was decked out so much that if it had been made of rock she would have sworn she was standing in his bedroom! When he pulled her on through the tent she noticed a section that was blocked off. "My Lord?"

Stopping and turning to her with a stern look, Sima Shi sighed. "I appreciate the fact that you are showing respect. It is not often that our family meets someone that shows us that. However, due to what you have done for our family, do not call me My Lord. No Lord Sima Shi either."

"But if I do not call you that what am I supposed to call you?" Closing her eyes as she dropped her head. "I do not wish to show you disrespect."

With a smile Sima Shi relaxed. "Just simply call me Sima Shi. That is all that I want. Since it is what I want it will not be disrespectful." He then pulled back a curtain that revealed a large but still small portion sectioned off. "This is where you will sleep."

Her face going red Cai Ling looked up at him then down she didn't know what to say. It was beautiful, but it was overwhelming as well. 'Oh man. I don't want to sound ungrateful to him. But I don't know if I could sleep here knowing it is only a curtain between us.'

With a small laugh, Sima Shi lead her in and smiled. "Don't worry you will be alright here. I have guards standing outside this corner of the tent. Lay down and rest. I need to visit with my parents for a moment and then in the morning we leave again. Two more nights on the move, and we will be to Hefei Castle."

"Are you sure you want…"

"Just rest." Sima Shi then stopped as he turned to leave the section. "I will check on you when I get back. Until we reach Hefei and you can have your own room, this is where you will sleep." Then he was gone.

Sitting down on the cot that was there, Cai Ling looked around with wide eyes. She did understand they wanted to do for her. When she told them what her father was doing it saved their lives. But to do all of this? She didn't think she was deserving of what they said they were going to do in the first place. Let alone all of this.

When she yawned she half smiled as she lay down on the cot and curled into a little ball. As her eyes forced closed she smiled as she let out a sigh. 'I guess I should just enjoy being around him for as long as I can. Who knows how long it is really going to last.'

X

"Mother. Father."

Looking up from where they sat at the table, Sima Yi and Zhang Chunhua gave each other an odd look then to the entrance. Taking a deep breath, Sima Yi closed his eyes. "Come in Shi."

Walking in, Sima Shi had a feeling that they would be alright with it. But he wanted to make sure just in case. He couldn't explain what it was. If it was the total adoration in her eyes, or her sheer beauty. But there was something about here that he didn't want to let her get too far from him. Now or ever. But he did desire his parents acceptance on it.

Stopping to stand before them, Sima Shi smiled down at them. "I wanted to come and talk to you all about Cai Ling."

Looking at the table, and the scrolls that were on it, Sima Yi smiled as he picked one up. "Yes what about her?"

Crossing his arms as he closed his eyes, Sima Shi smiled. "Would the two of you oppose it if I were to pursue her romantically?"

Giving each other a knowing look, Zhang Chunhua crossed her arms as she stood up. "What is it that prompted this my son?"

Not moving, nor opening his eyes, Sima Shi kept his smile. "That I cannot tell you exactly Mother. There is something about her though. I am not sure if it is the adoration I see in her eyes when I can get her to make contact with mine. Or the lengths she went to for our family. But something about her makes me feel strange at times but it isn't a bad thing."

With a laugh, Zhang Chunhua moved to stand next to her husband's side, smiling sweetly as he put an arm around her waist and drew her closer to him. "My son it sounds like you have fallen in love with her. Though your contact with her was limited to one time before today, and neither of you spoke much today."

"That did not matter for you and father did it mother?"

A laugh of his own, Sima Yi looked from his son down into his wife's beautiful brown eyes. As radiant as the first time he looked into them, when he was about his son's age. "That is true. I knew just looking into your mother's eyes that she was the one I would have forever."

Nodding as she turned from her husband to her son who now had his eyes open as he smiled at them. "We figured with the look in your face and the blush she gets just hearing your voice that this would happen. We didn't expect it so soon, but we did expect it. Go on. Win her heart my son."

"Thank you mother."

Looking up as his son turned to leave, Sima Yi hardened his eyes. "By the way Shi. About the girl. Keep her close and keep her safe. Her mother was the only one let live, but her brother was never found. He found a good hiding place and managed to slip through their fingers."

"I see. Do you think that he may try to join with Cao Cao or Sun Ce to get the chance to try and fight?"

"I do. Look at what his father wanted to do. However we may not be his only target this time." With a sigh as he closed his eyes, Sima Yi dropped his head some. "If you wish to keep her, keep an eye out."

"Right. Father."

X

Back in his tent, Sima Shi went and looked into the section that was portioned off for Cai Ling. She had fell asleep after all. He could see it in her eyes, though she didn't have to stay on the horse, it is tiring to ride all day, doubles or not. The small window in the tent let the moon shine right in and land on her perfect face.

Moving on in to stand over her, he gently reached out, without his glove and brushed some of her bangs from her eyes as he smiled warmly down at her. 'I will have your love. You will forever be by my side. Though I will have to work on the damage that today has done to you. Even if you do not see it.' After a lingering look he left the portion and went to his own cot that wasn't too far away and sat down.

"My Lord."

"Come in Zhong Hui."

Walking in, Zhong Hui gave his Lord an odd look. "You wanted to see me for something?"

"I did. The men that were left behind to deal with the traitors, they managed to kill all but two of them. Cai Ling's mother was to be left alive, but all the possessions in the home and the home burned to the ground. Her brother was to be slain. However he managed to slip away from them."

"Do you want me to hunt him down?"

Shaking his head no as he stood and made eye contact with him, Sima Shi had hard serious eyes. "No. To go back and try to find him now would take too long. By the time you make it back to the city he could be in the next one. Father seems to think he will try to join Cao Cao's army. Or Sun Ce's army. A chance to fight against us to finish what his father started. But that the heads of the Sima family will not be his only target."

"The girl then. I am to be her body guard?"

"Only if a fight breaks out. If that happens, knowing what could happen I will come to her side. Once I am there you will follow the orders of Jia Chong, Sima Zhao or my father."

Crossing his arms with a smile, Zhong Hui nodded. "I can do that. After all, she is the reason why her father and three horses were killed, not all of us."

"Exactly. Once her brother is gone, then this will not be needed." Looking over at the curtain, Sima Shi narrowed his eyes. "If all goes according to plan, she will become my wife. I refuse to let her brother get near her."


	10. Chapter 10

"Cai Ling."

Blinking her eyes open as she stretched, Cai Ling smiled as she sat up. This was supposed to be the last night before they reached Hefei castle. "Yes." Then she smiled brightly as Sima Shi walked in just before she blushed and dropped her head. "Good morning."

Holding his hand out for her, Sima Shi smiled as well. "It is when I get to see you. Come. We are going ahead of the rest of them. There is something I want to show you."

Reaching up and taking his hand, she followed him out of the tent. When his horse came up to them she gasped, like she has done each time when he lifts her up onto his horse, the swings himself on his horse behind her. She still could not believe that she has been riding with him like this since the day they all left the old castle and city.

Though each time she thought about that, her thoughts went to her mother and wondered how she was doing. In one day she lost her entire family because she had a cruel and cold husband and son, and a daughter that wasn't going to follow them. In one way she blamed herself, in another she doesn't. Had they not been planning on taking lives like they were, she wouldn't have done anything.

With a small laugh and a smile, Sima Shi looked down at her as they left the camp. "You are lost in thought again."

Gasping again as she dropped her head and held his arm just as tightly as she had from day one, Cai Ling half smiled. "I am sorry."

"You do that often. What is going through that head of yours?"

Her smile faded, Cai Ling once again saw flashes of her crying mother in her eyes. "My mother. I was glad when your father let her live. And I do wonder how she is doing. In one day she had everyone she loved ripped away from her."

Leading his horse down an alternate path toward the small pond, Sima Shi nodded. "This is true. However it is not your fault that it happened the way that it did."

"I know. But I was at one point very close to my mother and I will always wonder how she is doing."

"Understandable."

The rest of the ride was made in complete silence as they both wondered to different things. Cai Ling thinking about the times that she had with her mother that were good ones. Sima Shi hoping that everything was going to go according to plan and when they got to the castle with everyone else, they would be planning a wedding for him and her.

It was the sound of frogs though that drew Cai Ling from her thoughts of her mother as she looked straight ahead. "Frogs?"

Laughing Sima Shi nodded. "I told you that I had something I wanted to show you didn't I? Just wait we are almost there since we can hear the cries of the frogs."

"I see."

X

Looking off to the side where his brother and Cai Ling went, Sima Zhao smiled as they rode on past it. He had no doubts with the way that she looked at him that he would get the girl. And it was about time too. He didn't know what he would do without Yuanji with him.

"My Lord?"

Turning to smile at her as she rode at his side, Sima Zhao laughed. "I was just thinking that it is about time that Shi find a woman to be with. It might give him something more to do than harp on me all the time about being lazy."

"Zhao nothing will stop any of us from doing that until you stop being so lazy. If you wish for it to stop, put forth some effort in something other than sleeping."

Rolling his eyes as he rubbed the back of his neck, Sima Zhao sighed. "Yes Father."

X

"Open your eyes."

Opening her eyes, Cai Ling gasped as her eyes went extra wide. It was a beautiful little pond surrounded by blueish green moss and peach blossoms that were in full bloom. Wild flowers of all colors dotted the moss perfectly. "Oh my goodness. I don't think I have ever seen anything so beautiful as this."

Helping her to slide from his horse before he did, Sima Shi smiled as he walked with her toward the water. "I have seen something that makes this seem dead and decrepit where beauty is compared."

Stopping and giving him an odd look, Cai Ling blinked her eyes. "There are places that are even more beautiful than this is?"

"Not a place. A person." Sima Shi then reached out and pulled a gasp from her as he pulled her close to him and tilted her head up. "There is one being in this world that makes everything else seem insignificant."

Her face beet red to be so close to him, and in his arms like this, Cai Ling was breathing hard as she tried to focus anywhere other than his eyes. "Who might that be?" But then she froze when he gently took her chin in his hand and made her look at him and quickly closed the gap and seared her mouth with his own.

Feeling her tense then shake in his arms, Sima Shi continued the kiss. Finally when she was only shaking he pulled his lips back from hers. "I am talking about you Cai Ling."

Her eyes held shut as tightly as they could go, Cai Ling didn't know what to think about what just happened. It was like a dream come true in one way and her worst fear in another. What if she embarrassed him? What if she didn't know how to act during certain things? For every good thing that could come of it was another ten bad things that were going through her mind.

"Cai Ling."

Flinching as she opened crying eyes to meet his curious then sad eyes himself, her tears spilled over as she looked at him. "Are you serious?"

Laughing now as he smiled, Sima Shi moved his arm around her waist even more and held her firmly and flush against him. "I am about this Cai Ling. I do not know what it is but from the second I saw you in Father's study I have not been able to get my mind off of you. That is why I have kept you with me while we traveled. I wanted to be sure that I knew what was going on in me before I said anything to you." Brushing her tears from her face, Sima Shi dipped his head again as he kissed her again, this time letting his hand move around back behind her head as his fingers wove up her hair.

Freezing at first, Cai Ling then let herself go fully limp in his arms as she held onto his chest with all she had. Never in a million years would she have dreamt that this would happen to her. When he let his tongue brush over her lips she gasped some, but then her eyes went wide when his tongue darted in her mouth and swirled around hers as he leaned into her face more.

Realizing where it could go, and not wanting to do that, to do it proper, Cai Ling gasped a she pushed on his chest until he moved his mouth from her own. Both of them breathing heavy. "Sima Shi I am elated that you feel this way. However we cannot go beyond this. I do not wish to have…." But then she gasped as she felt her back on a tree as she looked up into his lust filled eyes. "Sima Shi…"

His body now pressed against her, Sima Shi kept one hand on her hip, while the other made her tilt her head up. "If you truly wish to wait then we can. However, if your worry is how it will make me look. I care not. I care not for anything right now but for you and to know that I have your heart."

With a gasp as he dipped his head and nipped at her ear as he drew deep and ragged breaths. It was like with each breath her ability to withstand him was going and going and going and going. When she felt his hand that was on her face fall from it and brush the side of her breast as it went to her hip before moving to brace himself on the tree, she let a sensual shiver run down her spine. She wanted him. She had wanted him for a very long time and now it was finally happening. But was it lust or love?

Pushing on his chest to pull his mouth from her ear she took a few deep breaths as she looked up at him. "Please do not play with me. If you are doing this just because you want my body, then say it. But do not act like you love…."

Cutting her off as he seared her mouth with his again, his tongue once again darting into her own mouth. After a moment when he ripped his mouth from hers, Sima Shi smiled at her. "If your body was all that I wanted I would have taken it a long time ago. I want your heart. I want your love. I want your body. I want your loyalty. Devotion. I want everything that is you to remain at my side for the rest of my life. When we reach HeFei Castle, we will wait on their support before anything else is done, you will become my wife. If you want me in such a manner that is."


	11. Chapter 11

Frozen, Cai Ling didn't know what to do. She thought she just heard something that sounded like a proposal but she wasn't sure. Blinking with wide eyes she looked up at him as her face flushed red. "What was that? What did you just say?"

Another smile on his face, Sima Shi cupped her face as he dipped his head for a quick kiss. Stepping back just a few feet, Sima Shi falls to one knee as he reaches out and takes one of her hands in both of his. His eyes never leaving hers as he took a deep breath. "I have fallen in love with you Cai Ling. I will love you until the day that I die. I can see no one else at my side. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Her hand still in his, Cai Ling was shaking as hard as she could. Everything was moving so fast with him. It was just barely a week ago when he ever spoke even a single word to her. And now he was professing his love and asking for her to marry him! Dropping her head she reached up with her free hand and covered her mouth as she let tears flow freely down her nose to drip on the ground.

His eyes becoming fully of worry, Sima Shi didn't move. He hoped that she would just fall into his arms as she said she would. He did not expect a reacting like this one at all. "Cai Ling?"

After a moment, Cai Ling shocked herself as well as him as she fell into his arms and threw her arms around his neck. A sob lodging in her throat. "Oh yes! I will." As much as she was sure she couldn't, as he wrapped his arms around her, she started to shake even more. She was actually going to get to marry him!

Standing with her as he held her close, Sima Shi closed his eyes and reached up to cup the back of her head as he sighed. She said yes. He would never have to worry about not being with her ever again. No matter what they faced, they would do it side by side. Once he was able to ease her away from him a bit, Sima Shi tilted her head and once again seared her mouth with his.

A moment later as he pulled his lips from hers, Sima Shi smiled into her beautiful eyes as he brushed her bangs from her eyes. "Thank you Cai Ling. Thank you."

With her hands fisted on his chest, Cai Ling knew her entire face was red. With a smile she shakes her head side to side. "No. I should be the one thanking you. This is like a dream come true for me right now. For as long as I can remember I loved you. I often fantasized about what it would be like to marry you and be your wife. Though in truth I never thought that it would actually happen."

Kissing her one more time, Sima Shi smiled warmly down at her. Reaching up and letting the back of his hand run down her cheek he took a deep breath. "You wish to do everything the proper way and I will respect that. Once we reach Hefei castle, we will take it over and fortify it. Once it is said and done, we will have my father marry us."

"That sounds wonderful." Cai Ling then sighed as he kissed her again before helping her to mount his horse and doing the same. Headed back toward where the rest of them were at the castle.

X

Watching with a hard glare from the shadows, Ying Yuan kept his hands fisted as pure rage filled him when he saw his sister. It was her fault that his father was killed. She turned on them all! The loss of her husband, and the betrayal of her daughter, ultimately killed his mother as well. Her hurt and pain over the loss was too great and she took her own life only days later.

Once they were both on the horse and moving out, Ying Yuan turned and made his way back to Chen Yi and a few others that escaped the sweep of the city. And each of the ones there lost one or more people they loved because of the selfish act of his sister. Or rather the woman that used to be his sister.

Reaching them he glared as he crossed his arms. "They are planning on taking over Hefei Castle. And after what I just saw, my so called sister is to be killed as well. Not only did she betray us all, but she has changed her name from Ying Ling to Cai Ling. And just agreed to marry Sima Shi."

Nodding, Chen Yi took a deep breath. "I don't think any of us will have a problem with that. Because of her we all lost something that day." Closing his eyes as he took another deep breath, flashes of his gentle wife and only son flying through his eyes. They had tried to lie about where he was. Somehow they figured it out and killed them just for not turning on him like this little bitch turned on everyone. It was time for the Sima family to die. And anyone who was loyal to them. Anyone at all.

X

With a smile, Sima Yi watched from a window as Sima Shi road on into the castle with Cai Ling in his arms. From the blush that she had, he knew that what happened was favorable for his son. Sima Zhao had found someone that loved him, and stood by him even with as dimwitted and lazy as he could be. And now finally Sima Shi has as well. 'At least they are as happy with them it would seem, as I have been Chunhua all these years.'

"What is it that you are thinking about my husband?" Zhang Chunhua walked up next to her husband in their room with a sweet smile for him, then turned to see the smile on her son's face as he helped Cai Ling off the horse. 'Ah. She said yes.'

Turning to his wife, Sima Yi put an arm around her waist and pulled her eyes up to his as he smiled. "Taking this will be our official break away from Wei. The Land of Jin will be ours. We will unite the land under it. However, I was just thinking about the future otherwise."

Smiling at him as she sighed, Zhang Chunhua had her hands on his chest. "And what about that future My Lord?"

Laughing, Sima Yi took a deep breath. "Just that both of our sons are grown. And I don't think it will be much longer now, they will both be married to good women that will stand by them and have proven their loyalty to them and the family." Dipping his head, he kissed her and pulled a small sigh from her. "With that, I think it is time to end my political life and retire. Giving him the title of Lord of Jin will be my wedding present to Sima Shi."

Leaning into his arms, Zhang Chunhua smiled at him as she nodded. "To spend more quality time together sounds wonderful My Lord. As well as having more time to see the grandchildren when they are born." She then giggled then melted into his arms fully as he bore down on her mouth and pulled her flush against him.


	12. Chapter 12

With pride shinning in his eyes as well as his brother and father, Sima Shi watched as the last of the ones that escaped the castle fled in terror. Hefei was the start of the Land of Jin. He would one day inherit this land and would do what he had to do to make sure that it was a success and stopped the chaos of the land.

But then his eyes turned up to the sky as he sighed. In his mind seeing Cai Ling. Now that they owned the castle, they could fortify it before Cao Cao got there to do anything, and maybe even take a few more key locations near them. But right now, it was time to make Cai Ling his wife.

Sima Yi saw the smile on his son's face and knew it had nothing to do with winning the battle. Before the day was over, he would marry his son and the woman he loved and he was alright with it. She proved beyond what he ever expected anyone to do what she would do to protect the Sima Family.

Turning as he started to walk off, Sima Yi closed his eyes. "Shi. Zhao. I want you to gather everyone in the inner court yard of the castle. Right now. I have something I need to tell everyone." He then took his wife's hand as he walked on away from his now gawking children.

Turning to his brother, Sima Zhao blinked. "Brother do you know what this is all about? He has been acting different since we have gotten here. And that was the weirdest part of it."

Shaking his head as he turned and walked away from his brother, Sima Shi waved a hand in the air as he sighed. "I have no idea what that is about. We will all find out soon. I am going to go and get Cai Ling."

X

It wasn't long and Sima Yi now stood before all the soldiers of Wei, now the soldiers of Jin with a smile. "First and foremost I commend you all for claiming the castle in the swiftness and ease you have. Well done. This castle is now going to serve as a foothold for our official break away from Wei. We are no longer members of Wei. We are no longer soldiers of Wei. We are all the start of the Land of Jin."

As everyone cheered, Sima Yi smiled and held his hand up to stop them. "However. I will not be the one to govern this new land or lead it to the greatness that we all know that it will become in the near future. The Lord of Jin, is my son. Sima Shi."

"What?!"

Turning to see his son's shocked look, Sima Yi nodded. "As your father, I laid out the ground work for Jin. And did everything for you and your brother to ensure that you will be successful in life. Personally and publicly. You are grown and capable now of leading. It is time for me to retire and withdraw from public life. Spend more time with your mother, and the grandchildren as they come along."

Taking a step toward his father, Sima Shi didn't know what to say or think about what his father just said. Finally he looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Father are you sure that you want to do this now? Breaking away from Wei had always been your ambition. Even before Zhao and I were born. How can you just walk away from it now that we have finally done it?"

Stepping up next to her husband, Zhang Chunhua smiled as he reached out and put his arm around her waist. "The start of Jin was never for your father and I. We knew we would have children when we started planning this. The dream of Jin was always for you and your brother. It was never for us. And up until now, we had planned on staying longer in the public." But then her eyes softened as she turned to Cai Ling, then back to Sima Shi. "Behind every great man is a great woman my son. Now that you and your brother have that, you have all you need to take Jin and make it the greatest this land will ever know."

Looking down at Cai Ling as her eyes went wide and she started to shake, Sima Shi sighed as he pulled her fully into his arms with a smile. Turning back to his mother he nodded. "I understand that. However, I do want to know." Turning his eyes to his father as they went stern. "When is this going to take place Father? When do I officially take the title?"

With a smile, Sima Shi took his wife's hand as he turned to leave everyone. "I will be sending a message to Cao Cao in the morning. Then after I marry you and Cai Ling, you will be Lord of Jin and I will just sit in the shadows."

Smiling as he looked at his brother, Sima Shi and Sima Zhao nodded. They were being trusted with this precious thing that their father paved the way for. They would not fail him and make Jin the mightiest kingdom that this land has ever seen, and will ever see in the future.

But it was the shaking in his arms that drew him down as everyone else started to walk off. Rubbing her back, Sima Shi smiled at her. "Cai Ling….."

"I don't know if I am ready for that Sima Shi." Cai Ling held onto him like he was life itself. If he was going to be Lord, she was going to be Lady and she didn't know if she could handle that pressure right now. If ever, but especially not right now.

Lifting her into his arms, Sima Shi sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck instantly. "I know you can do this Cai Ling. I know you can do it because you have shown you can do things like this already. I just need your faith in me that I will not fail and protect you. That is all I need from my wife."

"I can do that."

With a smile, Sima Zhao put his own arm around his wife as he watched his brother and future bride walking away. "I am sure that she is going to be alright. After all she does have my brother to lean on right now."

"I know she will be just fine My Lord." Looking up as Sima Zhao gave her an odd look, Wang Yuanji turned back to where Sima Shi walked through the same door his father did. "I just know she will."

Turning and leading her toward their room, Sima Zhao laughed. "And just how do you know that for sure?"

Smiling up at her husband, Wang Yuanji laughed. "Because she loves him. Her love for Sima Shi will make her want to do better. She will do all she can and has to for him to help him. That will make her stronger as well. As she does more, her confidence will grow."

Laughing as they walked in the castle, Sima Zhao looked down at Wang Yuanji and laughed. "It is that simple then is it? How do you know that."

Stopping by a large window, Wang Yuanji made Sima Zhao turned and look down at her as she stepped into his arms. "I know that because I know what it means to be a woman in love. I would do anything that I had to do, to get you anything that you needed. Because I love you that much My Lord."


	13. Chapter 13

"Sima Shi I can't do this right now." Once in her room with him, Cai Ling looked up into his smiling eyes as she shook violently. "I do not know the first thing about being a Lady. I am still having a hard time adjusting to the status I have now from two weeks ago. There is no way that I can…."

Reaching out and stopping her from pacing, Sima Shi framed her face and pulled her closer as he gently kissed her. Once she went limp in his arms he smiled at her as he pulled his lips from hers. "Cai Ling stop. You will do just fine as Lady of Jin. Though my mother is not going to do it, she and Wang Yuanji will be there to help you if you need it." Kissing her nose he laughed some as he moved his hands to wrap both his arms around her waist. "And you won't have much to do. I will make sure of that. Your main goal, is just to love me and have a family. I think you can do that right?"

Blushing as he dipped his head and kissed her ear, Cai Ling shivered as she closed her eyes. She wanted him something horrible. And to be with him, was to be Lady of Jin. Now or ten years from now that is what she would be anyway. Pushing on his chest to get him to stop, Cai Ling smiled at him. "I can do that without a problem. I will also try to help you as best as I can. As Lady of Jin."

"That's my girl." Kissing her again, Sima Zhao took her hand. "Right now. We have one thing we need my father to take care of before I am handed the title." Leading her out of the door and down the hall he smiled as he took a deep breath.

Looking up at him with an odd look, Cai Ling walked next to him. "What is that?"

Stopping at the study door, Sima Shi looked down at her and sighed. "To make you my wife."

X

Looking up as the door opened, Sima Yi stood in the middle of the room. His wife at his side. Jia Chong and Guo Huai to his right. And Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji to his left. "You are both ready then?"

Her eyes flying to the floor, Cai Ling smiled yet she shook like crazy. "I am. My Lord."

Nodding to Wang Yuanji, Zhang Chunhua joined her in walking toward Cai Ling and each taking a hand and leading her toward another door. Smiling sweetly at her startled face, Zhang Chunhua nodded. "It will not be a full proper ceremony. But we will do the best that we can. Let's get you in a wedding kimono."

"But I wouldn't want…" Turning her eyes to Wang Yuanji, Cai Ling vanished through a door. "But I don't want to be a burden about it. Really what I have on is fine." Her smile getting bigger as she turned soft eyes to the ground, Cai Ling folded her hands before her. "To know that I am getting to marry him is enough for me My Lady. You do not have to…"

"Pish posh." Going to the closet, Zhang Chunhua threw it open. "If it were up to me, it would be a wedding that would put all other wedding to shame. In all the Kingdoms. I said the same thing when Yuanji married Zhao." Turning a half glare to the girl, she sighed. "However she did not wear it, as my son was too lazy to make the effort, and my husband married them on the way home at the time."

"I said that I was sorry about that." Wang Yuanji sighed as she turned back to Cai Ling and smiled. "It is alright. It isn't so bad. Sima Shi and Sima Zhao have no sisters. My Lady wants to hand down her wedding kimono to the wife of one of her sons. I didn't get to. So you will wear it when you marry Sima Shi."

"In this."

Cai Ling turned back to Zhang Chunhua and blinked when she saw the kimono that she had in hand. It was the most stunning thing she had ever seen! It was snow white, with the lightest of pink swirls and blossoms around the bottom of it, and the ends of the sleeves. A dark red obi, and the same blossoms and pink swirls on the sheer veil. "Oh my goodness. That is breathtaking."

"I am glad you like it. Now let's get you in it." Zhang Chunhua laid it aside and helped Wang Yuanji as they helped her into it. The more they got on her, the more excited about wearing it she was becoming. 'And I finally get to see one of my sons married. And her in my dress.'

X

Looking up as the door opened, Sima Shi joined all the other men in the room in gasping as he tensed when Cai Ling lead the way out of the room. She was in his mother's wedding kimono! And she was picturesque in it! Smiling down at her through the sheer veil, Sima Shi couldn't help but breath hard as he smiled. "You are stunningly beautiful Cai Ling."

"Thank you." Blushing deeply as he lifted her veil, then touched her chin to have her look up at him. "I am glad you think so."

"I know so my love. I know so." Sima Shi then turned with her as he stood before his father. "Father."

Nodding, Sima Yi smiled as Wang Yuanji joined Zhao, and Zhang Chunhua joined him as he started the process. He was comfortable with what was happening not only with this right now. But giving Sima Shi the title of Lord of Jin now that he has established it.

X

After what seemed like forever, Cai Ling nodded when he finally asked her if she would take Sima Shi as her husband. "I do My Lord."

Turning to his son, Sima Yi smiled. "You may kiss your wife."

Turning toward Cai Ling, Sima Shi reached up and cupped her chin and neck in his hand as he pulled her close around her waist, searing her mouth with his own. She was his. She was his wife, and he was never going to let her go.

Pulling his lips back, he pulled a gasp from her as he lifted her in his arms and nodded to everyone as they left. He had but one destination in mind. His room. OR their room, and their bed.

Hugging her husband's arm, Zhang Chunhua watched as Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji left, leading Jia Chong and Guo Huai with them. "My love did you not enjoy seeing that as much as I did?"

Turning to his wife as he smiled, Sima Yi pulled her fully into his arms. "My Dear. The kimono was indeed beautiful on our son's bride. However, no matter who wears it, no one will compare to you in it."

Laughing as he slowly lowered his head toward hers, Zhang Chunhua let her hands slide up his chest to wrap around his neck. "That is good to know my love." She then let out a small moan as he seared her mouth and jerked her hard against him.

.


	14. Chapter 15

A/N: Yes I know I am sorry. But I don't post my lemons here. I do have them on another site though. Let me know and I will give you the link for them. :D

X

A week has passed since she and Sima Shi married. Cai Ling felt like she was floating on the clouds. She could have never imagined that being with him, being his wife would be so amazing. Well at least it was up until today. There was an army that was seen massing yesterday. Today, they were taking up the strong holds around the castle. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to stand tall and proud at his side as Lady of Jin. But she didn't know how to fight. Or if she could.

So while he stood on the castle wall controlling the army, she sat in a small room hidden away deep in the castle with Zhong Hui and Jia Chong as her guards. Even though she knew that Sima Shi would protect her, along with Zhong Hui and Jia Chong. She did wish she could do more to help him.

With a smile as he kept his head down and arms crossed, Jia Chong leaned against the wall. "It is alright My Lady. Sima Shi is no fool. He will have this battle won quickly and will be just fine."

"I know. It is just, that I wish I could do more to help him then just sit around and wait." Her eyes half closed as she looked down at her lap, Cai Ling let out a long sigh. "Course even if I knew how to fight I would probably freeze and not be able to do anything and need saved that way."

Opening just one eye to look at her, Jia Chong sighed. "Knowing that you are out of harms way is helping him. Even if you knew how to fight and could, his worry over you would make him distracted and who knows what would happen. Knowing you are here, where it is safe with us. That is helping him more than you could know."

"I hope so."

X

With a glare as he watched the enemy just waiting. Trying to force them to make the first move, he crossed his arms. Not one of them were military. It was all a bunch of peasants. And he had no doubt that they were what they didn't catch before they left the city to come here. They never did find Cai Ling's brother either. And he had a good idea that he may be the one heading this.

"Brother?"

Looking to see Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji walking toward him, Sima Shi glared as he crossed his arms. "I have a sneaky feeling that this rebellion is lead by Cai Ling's brother. They are an erratic mess. Nothing about what they are doing screams military, or that they even have an ounce of tact to them. He would be the time. I am sure that he sees his sister as the enemy now seeing as what she did."

"Most likely." Stopping by his brother, Sima Zhao looked out over the forces that massed against them. "But we don't even know what he looks like."

"The rest of them can be taken down with very little effort. However I want her brother found and killed today. That way she won't have to worry about who is hunting her and always looking over her shoulder." Sima Shi narrowed his eyes then turned to Wang Yuanji. "Go and tell Jia Chong that I want he and Zhong Hui to shadow them, but to send Cai Ling to the garrison just behind the castle. I want to make it look like we are trying to get her out of here. Other than going straight through their forces, that would be the only other way out. If he is there, he will expect that and be waiting there. They are to wait until his name is said, or she says brother before they move. I want him alive. I will deal with him."

"Yes."

Watching his wife turn and rush off, Sima Zhao sighed. "Hopefully this will be the end of it for her brother. But we still have the rest of Wei, Wu and Shu to overcome. It isn't going to be easy you know."

Turning back to the masses, Sima Shi nodded. "I know this. However, Liu Bei is dead, and Liu Shan is just ridiculously incompetent. Push him into a corner and he will break. We also got word that Cao Cao is sick. Cao Pi would be a foe to consider. However, he is harder on the men than his father is. It would not take much to start turning officers against him."

"What about Sun Quan and Wu?"

"That will just have to be done in pure force. Right now, I want to only focus on what is going on right here." Sima Zhao turned to what should be the main camp of the enemy. But the one standing on the tower and glaring back with him was clearly too old to be Cai Ling's brother. He must have been someone else he got to work for him.

X

"What!?" Cai Ling let all the color drain from her face when she heard what Wang Yuanji said. If that was the case, she was sure that her brother hated her now. Absolutely hated her and she was sure of it. Why would he want to use her as bait to draw him out? He would kill her!

With a soft smile, Wang Yuanji went to her and gave her a nod. "It is alright. I will go with you personally. Jia Chong and Zhong Hui will be shadowing us. If anything starts to go wrong, they will be there to stop it. As will I. I know it isn't exactly the best choice, but Sima Shi is right. This may be the only way to draw out your brother so he will no longer be a threat to you."

Shaking violently, Cai Ling just looked at her. But she did have a point. And she knew that Sima Shi would not have her do something if he thought that she would be in danger. Finally she reached out and grabbed Wang Yuanji's arm and nodded. "So long as you are there with me. I still don't like it though."

"It will all work out in the end." Jia Chong then turned to the men that she brought with her. "You all I assume know the deal?" When they nodded he gave them a nod too and as they ushered Wang Yuanji and Cai Ling out one way, Jia Chong and Zhong Hui going out another way to a hidden trail that they could see the small run to the garrison.

X

Watching with an evil gleam, Chen Yi gripped his spear tighter. This battle would result in a lot of men losing their lives yes. But he would be the one to get revenge for what happened to his son. He knew that he would have to deal with Ying Yuan for it later, but he didn't care. His sister caused the death of not only her father who was a good friend but his only child and son. She was going to suffer before she died. He would make sure of it.

Seeing that they were indeed trying to help her escape through the back garrison, Chen Yi took his men and slipped around to the other side of it. 'You will not get by with what you have done woman. I will show you what happens when you double cross so many people and cause so many senseless deaths.'

X

Reaching the garrison, Wang Yuanji stopped just inside and pushed Cai Ling to the back. "There should be men here. Why is it so empty?" But then she gasped as arrows flew all around them taking out the men that were with them. Jerking around, she glared as she felt Cai Ling cling to her when men rushed out and surrounded them. "You have nothing better to do but try to attack two lone women? You are not men."

"They are doing what I told them too. That little bitch behind you caused the death of my best friend and my son. She is going with me. I have some plans for her before her death." Chen Yi walked out from behind a few crates with an evil glare for the wide eyes of Cai Ling. "Did you really think that you would get away with it Ying Ling? Or should I call you Cai Ling now?"

Shaking more than ever before, Cai Ling just looked at him. Chen Yi! But how did he know what her name was now? "Chen Yi I…."

"Enough!" Pointing his sword at her as the gates started to close on all three sides, Chen Yi narrowed his eyes. "You make me sick. You turned on your own father and got him killed. Your mother died from a broken heart. Your brother I don't even where he is. But you will pay at my hands for a few nights before I send you to hell."

Her eyes filling with tears, Cai Ling couldn't move them from his. Was this really what was going to happen after she was finally happy? Closing her eyes she dropped her head as she sucked in a wild breath. "Sima Shi!"

Smiling as the men rushed, catching the two women off guard, and pulled one from the other. Pushing his target to the ground as most of them tried to get a hold of the one she was with. Chen Yi walked toward her as he gave her a truly evil smile. "He is atop the castle. He is not dealing with this. There is no one coming to help you." Just as he reached her and started to reach down and grab her he jerked to the side when the other women got free just as the doors burst open. "What the hell!"

Sending his swords at him, Zhong Hui easily had him pinned to the other gate as they ran in and took care of the other men. "Do you really think that although Lord Sima Shi is atop the castle walls watching the slaughter of your men that he would have sent his wife out alone? Really how stupid can you get."

Going to his Lord's wife, Jia Chong sighed as she flew off the ground and into his arms as she shook. "It is alright. We promised you nothing was going to happen to you and we kept that promise. Come. I will escort you back to the castle. It shouldn't be long now before Lord Sima Shi has the rest of them dealt with." Lifting her into his arms, he glanced toward the man pinned to the wall. He was too old to be her brother. "Yuanji who is this?"

"She used the name Chen Yi. He is not her brother." Dusting herself off, Wang Yuanji sighed. "I will go and inform Sima Shi about what is going on and where you are taking her."

"Right." Jia Chong then fled back to the castle with Cai Ling. If only they had known for sure that her brother wasn't out there, she wouldn't have had to do something like that. However, he was sure that Sima Shi would be able to lift up her spirits when the time came.


End file.
